Don't Waste Your Second Chance
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: Interrogating Eli David wasn't something Tony looked forward to. But Eli's words makes Tony realize that second chances don't come around very often.


Getting used to the thought of interrogating Director Eli David had been a pain for Tony. And the interrogation itself was pure agony. After only 2 minutes Tony had had enough.

"Director David I know that I'm not exactly your favorite but the faster you tell me what happened the faster we'll get out of here."

"I may not like you Agent DiNozzo. But I owe you."

"How?"

"You went to great lengths to save my daughter. For that I owe you."

*Pause*"It was the right thing to do."

"Yes. It was."

Tony continues to write. Not looking up he dares to ask."So why didn't you do it?"

"I have learned to keep personal and professional apart. I did not want anyone to confirm what I already knew. That she was dead."

"Except she wasn't."

"I am grateful for your courage. And your sacrifice."

"I'd do anything for the people I care about."

"I, I can still to this day regret that I never tried to make her mother stay."Eli pauses."When she died, all I wanted was revenge. Even if it would cost me my own life."*Pause*" But even after I had avenged her I never felt completely satisfied."

"Well we were lucky that Ziva was still alive."

Eli pauses."Had I found Rivka alive, things would have been different. I would have made sure of that. But I was not so lucky."

"What are you saying?"

"That if life had given me another chance, I would not have wasted it."

Ziva was walking towards her car at a slow pace across the parking lot. She had heard enough. Whatever it was that had been going on for the past few months, them actually talking about the things that they had been through, he was the last person she wanted to see now. She didn't want his pity. She had always tried to avoid it. That look always reminded her of her life in Israel.  
But of course it didn't take long before she heard the footsteps behind her. He ran towards her and while she didn't want to see him she didn't try to escape. She kept up her slow pace only to stop completely when he was only a few steps behind her.

He had stopped too. They stood like this in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"We agreed to talk about it."

Ziva turned around, fearing the worst. But his expression wasn't showing any pity towards her. It showed determination.

"We did." Ziva answered."But not now."

She turned to walk away but he took her hand without pulling her back. They were frozen in this position. Her back turned to him but their hands joined.

"Now is exactly when Ziva."

"How come?"

"Because I realized that something has changed."

"What is that?"

"That this is the last topic. That 3 years ago, we weren't ready. Too much damage. But that is what these past few months have been about. Damage control. And I think we're ready now."

She knew what he was talking about. What he wanted now that they had touched every topic possible. Now that every wall was down and there was nothing left but the people inside of them they had protected for so long. They saw each other as they really were now.  
And after starring into his eyes for a little longer, she nodded. Giving him permission some would say. Because his next action was to pull her closer. He took her other hand and there they stood. Eyes closed and foreheads touching. Standing as close as possible with entwined hands. Then Tony finally leaned down and gently brushing his lips against Ziva's. And then he pulled back. Because they had to take this in. Every second of it. They listened to each other's quickening heartbeat. As much as they tried to calm down, the moment kept building until neither of them could take it any longer.  
This time their lips collided with electrified with longing and passion, yet it was still as pure and gentle as before. Because nothing was keeping them apart anymore.  
When they pulled apart they simply smiled at each other with their arms still wrapped around each other. And this would be the way they'd hold each other in the future. With a mutual respect and as equals, because their need to protect each other was nothing new. It had been there for 8 years. But their acceptance of who they were to one another was something new. But there was no turning back now. And neither of them wanted to.


End file.
